harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Brzytwiarz
center|300px Dzisiaj jest szczególny dzień, moje słodkie ropuchy. 116 lat kończy Albus Dum… ach, nie, to nie to. Dzisiaj urodziny ma nie kto inny, jak człowiek, który mógłby za pomocą swojego nicku ogolić niejedną głowę! Powitajmy solenizanta i zaśpiewajmy głośno Niech Nam Żyje Brzytwiarz! ---- Fred: Witaj Brzytwiarzu w tym szczególnym dniu! Brzytwiarz: Witaj Fred! :D Fred: Nie tylko obchodzisz swoje urodziny, ale też kolejny rok oznacza, że twoja przygoda z Harrym Potterem trwa dłużej. Jak to się właściwie zaczęło, że zainteresowałeś się światem magii? Brzytwiarz: Hmmm... Jeszcze w czasach szkolnych, tuż po lub tuż przed premierą czwartej części (oczywiście książki, a nie filmu) przerabialiśmy „Harry'ego Pottera i Kamień Filozoficzny” na języku polskim. Miałem bardzo fajną nauczycielkę, która pozwalała nam wybrać w każdym półroczu jedną dodatkową książkę, którą omawialiśmy na lekcjach – dzięki temu moja klasa poznała Wiedźmina, Władcę Pierścieni i Harry'ego Pottera, którego zaproponowała moja koleżanka. Jeśli chodzi o czytelnictwo, to czytałem najwięcej z klasy, ale bardzo rzadko były to lektury, zatem były to nieliczne momenty mojego zainteresowania zajęciami. ;) Później „odświeżałem” sobie wszystkie części przy okazji premiery nowego tomu. Fred: Twoja przygoda ze światem J.K. Rowling trwa już zatem bardzo długo. Wątpię, byś przez te wszystkie lata tak samo interesował się serią, co na początku. Co się stało, że powróciłeś do Harry'ego Pottera? Czy wiązało się to z założeniem konta na Harry Potter Wiki? Brzytwiarz: Świat Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony zawsze wciągał mnie tak samo. Nieważne, czy podczas pierwszego zapoznania się z nim w gimnazjum, późniejszych „odświeżeń” w liceum czy na studiach. Po polsku czy po angielsku. Jestem pewien, że równie mocno będzie mnie wciągał jak będę pierwszy raz czytał przygody Harry'ego moim dzieciom. A konto na wiki założyłem przez Pawła a.k.a. Cairo, bo wcześniej nawet nie wiedziałem, że takowa strona istnieje. Fred: Skoro mowa o twoim koncie… Jak wspominasz swoje początki na HPW? Brzytwiarz: Pamiętam jak Paweł uparcie namawiał mnie do robienia edycji. ;) Niestety nigdy mnie to nie wciągnęło... ale za to bardzo lubiłem jego łamigłówki oraz rozmowy na discordzie. No i długie godziny spędziłem też na próbie rozpracowania koligacji i więzów łączących użytkowników. Do tej pory nie wiem kto jest czyim synem, kto matką a kto mężem! :P Fred: Spokojnie, ja sam się w tym nie łapię, a wszelkie drzewa genealogiczne wydają się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane niż samo drzewo Lestrange'ów... :P Do edycji cię nie ciągnęło, ale pisałeś do „Czarownicy” przez pewien okres (a teraz znów wróciłeś do redakcji). Namówił cię do tego Caairo, czy masz zamiłowania do pisania, a raczej szukania „dziur w całym”? Brzytwiarz: Namówili mnie do tego Caairo i Blacki. Temat Plot Holes podsunął mi właśnie Paweł, po tym jak wspomniałem mu o zaginionych 24 godzinach po śmierci rodziców Harry'ego. Czy mam zamiłowanie do pisania? Może bardziej do wyrażania własnej opinii i ciekawych, rozbudzających dyskusję tematów – podobno mam to po dziadku. ;) Fred: Twój dział cieszył się dużą popularnością, fani lubią wyłapywać smaczki, bądź doszukiwać się wszelkich nieprawidłowości...Będąc przy temacie Pawła (serdecznie pozdrawiamy!), myślę, że wiele osób kojarzy was jako duet zgranych kumpli. Wiem, że macie ze sobą kontakt także w świecie realnym. Zdarza wam się pogadać przy kremowym piwie o Harrym Potterze? Brzytwiarz: Przy kremowym piwie, przy ognistej whisky, podczas imprezy, moknąc w zaroślach podczas zasadzki na przeciwnika...;) Obaj mamy naturę geeków, ale w zamiłowaniu do eksploracji świata Hogwartu to ja Pawłowi nawet do pięt nie dorastam. :) Cieszę się też, że mój dział się podobał. :) Liczę, że jeszcze uda mi się kiedyś napisać artykuł albo dwa dla Czarownicy :) Fred: A ja się cieszę, że poznałeś tak zagadkowego czarodzieja jak Paweł. Wracając jednak do ciebie – za co najbardziej lubisz świat magii? Brzytwiarz: Za folgowanie wyobraźni. Fred: To znaczy? Brzytwiarz: Najlepiej według mnie oddaje to cytat Dumbledore'a: „To dzieje się w twojej głowie, tylko skąd, u licha, wniosek, że wobec tego nie dzieje się to naprawdę?” Fred: Tak, ten cytat chyba jest najbardziej trafiony. ;) A gdybyś miał wskazać jedną postać, która jest ci szczególnie bliska w Harrym Potterze, to kto to by był i dlaczego? Brzytwiarz: Ciężko wskazać jedną konkretną osobę. Każdy z bohaterów ma co najmniej kilka cech, które są mi bliskie, imponują, albo bardzo przypominają moje własne. Riposty Rona, odwaga Harry'ego, wytrwałość Neville'a, poczucie humoru bliźniaków... Jeśli już, to chyba najbliżej mi do Hermiony. Podobnie jak ona lubię dużo wiedzieć, interesuje mnie niemal każdy temat, no i mam ciągoty do mądrzenia się. ;) Kolejny raz posłużę się cytatem (tym razem innego profesora z bujną czupryną): „I have no special talents, I'm just passionately curious.” (tłum. Nie mam żadnych talentów – prócz namiętnej ciekawości. ~ A. Einstein; przyp. Fred) Fred: No proszę! Nie powiem, zaskoczyłeś mnie. Czy podobnie jak Hermiona, widziałbyś się w Gryffindorze, czy jednak bardziej w Ravenclawie? Brzytwiarz: Pottermore umieściło mnie w Ravenclawie, ale z drugiej strony jako patronusa wybrało mi kota rasy ragdoll, a ja na koty jestem lekko uczulony. Swoją drogą, Hermiona też mogła być Krukonką. Fred: Tak, to prawda. A gdybyś sam mógł wybrać dom, byłby to Ravenclaw? Brzytwiarz: Chyba tak. Gryfoni może i są odważni, ale często rzucali się w wir wydarzeń bezmyślnie, licząc na łut szczęścia. Ja jednak wolę każdą akcję przemyśleć, zaplanować, w myśl zasady, że do bitwy przystępuj dopiero wtedy, gdy jesteś pewien wygranej... Fred: No cóż, Gryfoni mieli nieco inną taktykę. :P Opowiedziałeś mi co nieco o pozytywach w serii, ale przejdźmy do tego, co sam najbardziej lubisz – czyli szukania dziur w całym. Jakie błędy według ciebie popełniła autorka, co najbardziej nie trzyma się kupy w Harrym Potterze? Brzytwiarz: Podstawowy błąd to taki, że niemożliwe jest, żeby rudy miał aż dwóch przyjaciół. Bez urazy Fred :P Fred: Dlatego moim przyjacielem jest mój brat, on po prostu nie ma wyboru, hehe! :P Brzytwiarz: A tak zupełnie serio, to jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem twórczości Rowling, bo jak na tyle tysięcy stron, jak na tak rozwiniętą fabułę, tych błędów jest bardzo niewiele. Porównajmy to chociażby do Wiedźmina, do twórczości Sapkowskiego, gdzie jest podobna ilość treści, a błędów jest dużo dużo więcej. Chapeau bas, pani Rowling! Fred: Dariuszu Brzytwiarzu, przejdźmy do dzisiejszej zabawy. Jako że masz urodziny, umilmy ci czas... ---- Randka w ciemno Wiele kobiet w tym szczególnym dniu ma na ciebie chrapkę. Będziesz musiał odgonić dwie pannice... Która z nich cię do siebie przekona? Przed tobą 3 rozmowy, po których zdecydujesz, którą kandydatkę wybierzesz. Każdej kandydatce możesz zadać 1 pytanie, które pomoże rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. thumb Kandydatka nr 1. Witaj, jestem Joanna. Jestem szalona i zakręcona niczym korkociąg. Lubię długie spacery, ale i adrenalinę – jeśli spędzisz ze mną upojną noc, gwarantuję, że będziesz miał takie przeżycia, jakby nasze łózko było nawiedzone. Kandydatka nr 2. Tu Barbara. Mówią na mnie Baśka. Nie jestem spokojną osobą. Jak mnie wkurzysz, to dostaniesz klątwą w łeb. Lubię się napić porządnego Chichacza, ale żeby nie było, to ja romantyczna też potrafię być. Na przykład ostatnio byłam na randce z czarodziejem i mu powiedziałam, że ma ładne zęby. No bo miał ładne, wprawdzie tylko 2, ale przynajmniej konkretne. thumb Kandydatka nr 3. Och, przystojniaku, tu Rita. Nie myl mnie z żadną inną Ritą. Ja jestem wyjątkowa. Mam kręcone, blond włosy i zabójczy uśmiech. Lubię wodę, czasami pływam godzinami. Czytasz książki? Ja też! Moim ulubionym pisarzem jest Gilderoy Lockhart. Szkoda, że już nie pisze książek... tylko w sumie nie pamiętam dlaczego przestał. Brzytwiarz: Zacznijmy od kandydatki nr 3. Jak zaopiekowałabyś się moją Chupacabrą? Kandydatka nr 3: Chupacabra? Och, uwielbiam je! Chętnie wyprowadzałabym je codziennie na spacerki, mam nawet idealne ubranie dla niej, specjalne, jasne włosie, wcześniej nosił je mój pufek, zanim umarł z przejedzenia. Nie wiem dlaczego tyle jadł, musiał przejeść się jakimś kurzem... A wracając do naszej Chupacabry, nazwalibyśmy ją BrzyRi, wiesz, od naszych pierwszych liter... Brzytwiarz: Kandydatko nr 3, zacznij w takim razie od sklątek tylnowybuchowych. Później wrócimy do tematu Chupacabry. Kandydatko nr 2, jaką znasz najmniejszą liczbę pierwszą? Kandydatka 2: Najmniejszą? To taka liczba co gołym okiem nie widać, tyle ci powiem. Brzytwiarz: Kandydatko nr 1, w Tobie nadzieja. Suita Peer Gynt, Bohemian Rhapsody czy Ta ostatnia niedziela? Kandydatka nr 1: Wybieram Wzgórza mają oczy! Którą kandydatkę wybierasz? Brzytwiarz: Zaryzykuję i wybiorę Joannę. Gratuluję! Razem z Joanną wygraliście podróż proszkiem Fiuu na Przekątną. W ramach atrakcji między innymi wspólne obgryzanie paznokci trollom, porównywanie smoczych odchodów, a także wycieczka po muzeum pierwszych płyt chodnikowych! Życzę udanej podróży. Z pewnością będzie pełna wrażeń! ---- Fred: Zanim jednak udasz się ze swoją partnerką w podróż, musimy dokończyć nasz wywiad. Poznaliśmy cię trochę od strony fana Harry’ego Pottera – a jakim jesteś człowiekiem na co dzień? Czym się zajmujesz? Brzytwiarz: Młodzi ludzie na ulicy często widząc mnie używają stwierdzenia Hitman... Nie wiem czy to kwestia czarnego garnituru, czerwonego krawata, czy łysej głowy. A zajmuję się rozliczeniami i finansami... czyli krótko mówiąc, pracuję w banku. Fred: O proszę. Praca brzmiąca poważnie, a w niej człowiek, który pod maską „Hitmana” uwielbia Harry'ego Pottera. Dla mnie bomba! :D A jak wygląda twoje życie poza pracą? Czym się pasjonujesz? Brzytwiarz: Ciężko zliczyć! :) Często jeżdżę na paintball, zarówno jako gracz jak i już jako instruktor i opiekun grup, na strzelnicę, szkolenia taktyczne, regularnie gram w piłkę nożną, do niedawna grałem jako libero w siatkówkę w drużynie amatorskiej, lubię także grać w gry komputerowe. Kiedyś można mnie było oglądać na deskach kabaretu i Stand Up. Każdą wolną chwilę w drodze do i z pracy zapycham książką i muzyką. Ale przede wszystkim moje życie obraca się teraz wokół Madzi i Daniela, czyli moich dzieci. :) No i jestem wielkim fanem Armat... tylko nie tych z Chudley, a tych z Londynu. :) Fred: Jednym słowem - człowiek orkiestra. Aż dziwi mnie, kiedy znajdowałeś czas na sen w tym wszystkim... Wspomniałeś o swoich dzieciach. Powiedz, jak twoja rodzina, czyli żona i dzieci, odbierają świat magii? Czy też są fanami Harry'ego Pottera? Brzytwiarz: Jak kiedyś będziesz miał dzieci, drogi Fredzie, to zrozumiesz, że sen to zbyteczny luksus ;) Rodzina oczywiście też lubi świat HP. Nawet mamy osobną półkę tematyczną, gdzie oprócz książek stoi pozytywka z motywem przewodnim z Harry'ego Pottera, bazyliszek i smoki. Córka poznała świat filmów od... bazyliszka właśnie. Jak miała dwa lata, bazyliszek został jej pierwszym wyimaginowanym przyjacielem i tak przez kolejne dwa i pół roku. Nawet na tortach urodzinowych na 3 i 4 urodziny zamiast standardowych kucyków czy atomówek, musieliśmy zamawiać bazyliszka. Póki co, obejrzała już dwie części i powoli zbieramy się do wspólnego czytania. Syn ma dopiero dwa lata, więc wszystko jeszcze przed nim. Fred: Bazyliszek zamiast kucyków? Ciekawe co z niej wyrośnie, bo zapowiada się na łobuziarę! :D Tylko pod żadnym pozorem nie kupuj jej żadnego kła bazyliszka... A skoro jesteśmy w temacie książek i filmów - powiedz mi, czy oglądałeś Fantastyczne Zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda? Brzytwiarz: Tak, Paweł wyciągnął mnie na randkę do kina. :P Fred: Opowiedz o swoich wrażeniach! Nie martw się, możesz spoilerować do woli. Brzytwiarz: Mam bardzo mieszane odczucia względem filmu. Gdybym nie był aż tak zaznajomiony ze światem HP, oceniałbym go bardzo wysoko, bo efekty, muzyka, obraz i główna fabuła tworzyły razem świetne widowisko. Ale ja widziałem błędy, niedociągnięcia, wplatanie nienarodzonej wtedy McGonagall do historii, uruchamianie kilkunastu wątków fabularnych tylko po to, żeby mieć powód do kolejnych części. Mam wrażenie, że dzieje się tutaj to samo co ze Star Wars – nieważne, że niezgodne z kanonem i wcześniejszymi wydawnictwami – byleby ludzie kupowali bilety i gadżety. No i słaba w mojej ocenie rola Deppa, który od czasów Jacka Sparrowa wszystkie role odgrywa tak samo. Fred: Głębiej na temat filmu mam nadzieję uda nam się porozmawiać na żywo, a tymczasem na koniec zostawiłem sobie pytanie, które spędza mi sen z powiek: Twój nick „Brzytwiarz” sugeruje ostrość twoich słów, czy może ukryte pasje do golenia? Brzytwiarz: Brzytwiarz... Tę ksywkę nadali mi koledzy z gimnazjum prawie 20 lat temu. Jako chłopak ze wsi często wałęsałem się po starych budynkach PGR, gorzelni, kuźni. Podczas jednej z takich „zabaw” mało nie straciłem oka, zahaczając twarzą o wystający ze ściany pręt. Koledzy, widząc ślad, zaczęli się ze mnie śmiać, twierdząc, że próbowałem się golić brzytwą i mi nie wyszło. Nazwali mnie wówczas „Brzytwiarzem”, wzorem popularnego wtedy sitcomu „13 Posterunek”. Traf chciał, że zakładaliśmy wtedy swoje pierwsze maile i tak już jakoś padło na tego Brzytwiarza (maila musiałem zmienić na studiach, bo jako starosta często pisałem z wykładowcami i co drugi pytał o brzytwę Ockhama). Pozostała też nostalgia do ostrzy, bo do dziś noszę przy sobie zawsze kilka noży a znajomi często dostają ode mnie jakieś w prezencie, albo przynoszą do naostrzenia. ;) Fred: Zatem lepiej z tobą nie zadzierać! ;) Nie spodziewałem się takiej historii z twoją nazwą, dobrze, że nic ci się wówczas poważniejszego nie stało. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną zabawę. W pewien sposób pokrewną do noży, a zatem przejdźmy do... odstrzału! ---- Odstrzał Spośród dwóch postaci, wybierz jedną – możesz kierować się wszystkim. Druga postać, której nie wybierzesz, zostanie „odstrzelona”. W ten sposób zobaczymy, która osoba ostatecznie przeżyje. 1. Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy thumb Brzytwiarz: Draco Malfoy Harry Potter – Chłopiec, Który Nie Przeżył. 2. Ginny Weasley / Draco Malfoy Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Ojciec się o tym dowiedział. 3. Zgredek / Ginny Weasley thumb Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Zredek odchodzi ze świata żywych jako wolny skrzat. 4. Nimfadora Tonks / Ginny Weasley Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Nimfadora została odstrzelona niczym kaczka. 5. George Weasley / Ginny Weasley thumb Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley George nawet nie usłyszał, jak do niego strzelili. 6. Bellatriks Lestrange / Ginny Weasley Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Imprezę na stole przerwał dźwięk, który skruszył Belli serce. 7. Albus Dumbledore / Ginny Weasley thumb Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Albus strzelił sobie w kolano i trafił do londyńskiego metra. 8. Filius Flitwick / Ginny Weasley Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Pocisk, który przeszył Filiusa wydawał się być większy od niego samego. 9. Molly Weasley / Ginny Weasley Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Nawet wielka litera M wydziergana na jej swetrze nie była w stanie powstrzymać kuli. 10. Luna Lovegood / Ginny Weasley Brzytwiarz: Ginny Weasley Kto by uwierzył Lunie, gdyby komuś powiedziała, że umarła? I w ten sposób doszliśmy do końca. Osobą, która przeżyła odstrzał jest Ginny Weasley! Gratulujemy jej! ---- Fred: Nasza rozmowa dobiegła końca! Serdecznie ci dziękuję za poświęcony czas – jeśli chciałbyś coś od siebie dodać na koniec, pozdrowić fanów lub mamę, to twoje 5 minut! Brzytwiarz: Dziękuję Tobie Fred, za poświęcony mi czas. Wspomnianemu już Pawłowi za to, że mnie tu ściągnął. Wszystkim, którzy czytając moją twórczość w Czarownicy nie rzucali klątw pod nosem. I wszystkim pozostałym potteromaniakom za to, że są, że tworzą ten piękny świat magii i czynią go jeszcze cudowniejszym. Fred: No i na koniec… Skoro masz dzisiaj urodziny, to i tortu nie mogło zabraknąć. Sam piekłem! Wszystkiego najlepszego Darku! Dużo zdrowia i magii w swoim życiu ;) center|350px ---- Po przeczytaniu wywiadu stwierdzam, że... To był udany wywiad! Ten wywiad to masakra! Serdecznie dziękuję wam za przeczytanie tego wywiadu. Bardzo miło mi się rozmawiało z Darkiem. Ponieważ dziś jest jego święto, zachęcam do składania swoich życzeń w komentarzach. Oczywiście dajcie znać, czy wywiad wam się spodobał – chętnie się dowiem, co wy sądzicie o rozmowie. Dlatego też, poza komentarzami, zapraszam do klikania w krótką ankietę, która pozwoli ustalić, ile osób przeczytało wywiad i czy wam się spodobał. Jeśli macie ochotę poczytać z kimś wywiad, nie wahajcie się i zgłoście go w wątku z zapisami! Możecie też do mnie napisać w prywatnej wiadomości na Discordzie, jeśli chcecie usłyszeć odpowiedź na trapiące was pytania! W razie co, możecie też pisać na mój email: isthealice@gmail.com ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach